It is well known that many machines must somehow rely on the controlled rotation of a single drive shaft, or the rotation of a combination of several drive shafts, for their operational functionality. This can mean either that the speed of rotation, the timing, or the duration of a shaft's rotation needs to be controlled. Further, it is also well known, that many specialized machines require the unidirectional rotation of a shaft for proper operation and, would exhibit a significant or catastrophic operational failure if the shaft was ever subjected to a counter-rotation in an opposite direction.
A traditional and somewhat simplistic example of a mechanism for preventing a rotational motion is a pivotal pawl. As is well known, such a pawl when engaged with the teeth of a ratchet wheel can be used to impart or prevent a rotation of the wheel and any shaft attached thereto. As a practical matter, however, a pawl and ratchet wheel may not be suitable for the applications of many modern day machines. This may particularly be the case where high drive shaft rotational speeds, quick responses, and high torsional force transfers are required in a single operation.
For applications where torque needs to be effectively and quickly applied to a drive shaft, it is clear there is a need for some reliable and robust mechanism which can be used to selectively engage a drive motor to a drive shaft. Furthermore, for applications where it is necessary and essential that a drive shaft rotate in only one direction, there is also the need for a reliable and robust mechanism which will prevent an unwanted counter-rotation. For applications, such as the operation of a washing machine or a punch press, where it is typically a requirement that the drive shaft be sequentially rotated in one direction, and intermittently prevented from being counter-rotated in the opposite direction, the problem of obtaining a sustained reliable operation can become complicated. For instance, in addition to the mechanical transfer of variable torsional forces, the system must be stabilized and remain in proper alignment. Stated differently, it is necessary to ensure that the shaft remains properly aligned and is sequentially rotated about the same axis. Accordingly, regardless whether unidirectional shaft rotation is functionally accomplished by a single mechanism or by separate drive and clutch mechanisms, the efficient transfer of torque to a drive shaft with smoothness and precision while maintaining the stability of the rotational axis is an operational prerequisite.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clutch/bearing mechanism which allows a drive motor to smoothly engage with a drive shaft in order to unidirectionally rotate the drive shaft at high rotational velocities (i.e. high RPM). Another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch/bearing mechanism which ensures a precise high-speed rotation of a drive shaft with minimal noise generation. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch/bearing mechanism which effectively transfers a high magnitude torque to a drive shaft for unidirectional rotation of the shaft, while simultaneously preventing slippage of the drive shaft in rotation in the opposite direction. Another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch/bearing mechanism which intermittently transfers torque to a rotatable drive shaft while maintaining a proper alignment of the drive shaft's axis or rotation. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a clutch/ bearing mechanism which is effectively easy to operate, relatively simple to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.